cindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent Woman - Carmosa's Support, Wise Host, Sisterly Love, Loves Prince
This is a foolproof step-by-step walkthrough for players who would like to achieve this specific ending variant. This guide includes all of the choices presented to you on the way to gaining this ending variant, although all of the choices do not directly contribute towards this ending. If you follow this guide exactly (by choosing the options in listed in Bold/''Bold Italics')'', you will gain the Independent Woman ending with the Carmosa's Support, Wise Host, Sisterly Love, and Loves Prince variants. - Responses listed in '''Bold '''are the responses you SHOULD choose in order to follow this walkthrough, although they do not directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - Responses listed in ''Italics ''are responses that can serve as another possible choice that you should/must choose to gain this ending. They may or may not directly contribute towards this ending. - Responses listed in ''Bold Italics'' are mandatory choices that you MUST choose in order to follow this walkthrough, because they do directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - People… * 'Deserve a second chance ' * Should get what they deserve - How should I reply? * 'Tell the truth ' * Lie to her - What should I do? * Start cleaning * ''Read the book '' * Laze around - Did I? * ''Not really '' * No, did you? * Well, actually… - What should I tell her? * ''Alright. '' * Are you not tired of this? - What should I tell her? * ''I will. '' * What if I refuse? * What service? '''- Choose “Forest” - What should I do? * Go to the Lake '' * Go to Town - Should I leave a gift? * ''No, that would be silly * Sure, why not? '- Choose “Town”' - Should I ask him about it? * Ask him '' * Let it go - What should I tell him? * Carmosa is not worth it * 'I understand ' - How should I approach this? * Appeal to friendship * Be seductive * ''Haggle '' * Let him have the full price - What should I do with the money? * ''Go to the inn * Bring them back - What should I do? * Just enjoy the food * Approach him - What should I say to him? * Did you really have to kill them? * You were brave to fight them! '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I tell her? * Talk back to her * Apologize - What should I do? * Stay in the room * Follow the mysterious visitor '' - What should I do? * Go back home * ''Confront Tobias now - Should I trust Tobias? * No * Yes - What should I say to Sophia? * Why were you so cruel to Gloria? * You sure told her! '' - How should I respond? * ''Tell her '' * Why do you care? - How was it? * It was great! * ''It was too dreamy * It was suffocating - Indeed, why? * For love * For political gains * For many reasons '' - What should I say to Sophia? * You are so cruel! * ''You are not worthless! '' '''- Choose “Cemetery” - What should I tell her? * So you are not a witch? * People can be stupid ''' - What should I tell her? * ''Not really '' * Maybe a little * I believe in myself '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I tell him? * ''Fine, keep your secret '' * Please tell me! * Tell me or face the consequences - What should I do? * 'Ask Gloria ' * Ask Sophia * Leave it - Could we be friends? * ''I think so * Probably not - What should I do? * Side with Sophia * Call them both hopeless '' * Side with Gloria - What should I do? * Sneak out * ''Tell Gloria '' - How should I convince her? * Rebel * Offer to help * ''Appeal to her pride '- Choose “Town”' - What should I say? * I am not good wife material * I am not that independent * How do you know? '' - What should I do? * ''Agree with Madam Ghede '' * Beg to differ - What should I tell her? * ''They are not bad '' * They are the worst! - What should I tell her? * I wait for my chance * ''I have to learn more '' * I have my ways… - Where should I go? * ''Visit Tobias '' * Go to the Inn - What should I tell him? * Disagree * ''I understand - What should I tell him? * Tell me about the Prince * Actually, tell me about yourself - What should I say? * How horrible! * Understandable - Chose “Our residence” - What should I say? * I guess you are right '' * You are wrong - What should I do? * Apologize * ''Reason with her '' * Fight back '''- Choose “Town” - Where should I go? * Tavern ''' * Store - What approach should I take? * Appeal to his morals * ''Focus on connection with Carmosa * Threaten him - What should I say? * Can I go too? * Go back home '- Choose “Our residence”' - Should I mention I know about the money problem? * Do it * Better not '- Choose “Cemetery”' - How should I reply? * I make my own fate ' * I could use some help - Who should I chose? * The Fairy * '''Madam Ghede ' - Should I search her room? * Do it * '''Just go '- Choose “Town”' - What is my goal? * Re-take the residence '' * Go for the Prince * Escape town '''- Choose “Palace” - Am I interested in the Prince? * '''''Interested * Not really Ending: Cinders finally manages to drastically change her life and re-takes her residence from Lady Carmosa. She starts a new era for herself and her family. After the events of the Grand Ball, Carmosa recognizes Cinders as her best successor and steps down from being the head of the family. For years, Cinders can count on her support and advice. Lady Carmosa dies at an old age, happy to see her family finally prosper. Using fame she gained during the Grand Ball, Cinders turns her noble house into a meeting place for artists and scholars, an important spot on the cultural map of the Kingdom. She uses her wealth and knowledge to support art and inventions, and will always be remembered as a great patron of cultural progress. As the time passes, Cinders manages to build mutual understanding with her stepsisters, and they become friends. Sophia and Gloria both help her running the house, and are always there to support her or give their advice. While the relationship between the two sisters remains complicated, they are able to burrow their hostility in pursuit of common goals and normal life. The Prince is a frequent visitor in the house of Cinders, and everyone in the kingdom know they are lovers. Cinders refuses to become the Queen though. Eventually, the Prince is forced to marry a noble girl to secure his succession and ends his relationship with Cinders. She is heart-broken and lives the rest of her life alone. Category:Walkthrough Category:Independent Woman Ending